


Moon Thralled

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drowned Ophelia, Drowning Doom - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Full Moon, Gen, Lesbians love the moon, Mid-Canon, Slow Dancing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Rima doesn't expect to find herself alone amongst the fog in the Doom lands. A simple walk during the night becomes something more as she finds herself face to face with the Queen of The Doom.The queen has but a simple request, "Dance with me?"
Relationships: Ophelia/Rima (Brütal Legend)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Moon Thralled

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the brief bit of lesbianism.
> 
> also 'tracks of ormagoden' = goosebumps, because I love dumb world building.

“Aren’t the Zaulia supposed to be enthralled by the moon?” Her words were but a murmur nearly lost in the wind and the rustling of leaves. 

Rima’s breath shakes in her chest as her grip tightens on her wooden body of her spear. She turns to try and pick Ophelia out of the thick rolling fog. The only thing Rima can truly see with ease is the moon heavy in the sky overhead, full and yearning to see the stars. The sky has been swallowed by the fog beyond the strength of the moon itself. The doom lands are wane and dying like its inhabitants. A limbo of life and death tangled together unable to find an end, only a middle. 

“Are you scared, Rima, oh queen of the Zaulia?” Cold hands drift across the exposed skin of her back. Ophelia’s breath is a strange warm contrast when she draws close. “Or are you _tantalized_?” Rima's grip shakes on her spear as she finds herself rooted in place. She could easily whip around an attack, slay the beast that haunts her amongst the fog. 

Yet, she does not. 

“The sea cannot tempt me.” She blusters back, tension sliding out of her shoulders as Ophelia’s weight settles against her back. Logic dictates she cut the woman down, the heart dictates relaxing under the touch. Rima's mind spins with uncertainty, trying to parse out how the sea could tempt beyond grief. 

The drowned queen’s touch is shockingly gentle, her lips brushing against the exposed skin of Rima’s neck. The attention makes her skin prickle with a chill, bumps rise, the tracks of Ormagdoen. 

“It can’t when it already has you in its clutches.” Ophelia teases lowly back. "Dance with me?" The question earns a confused frown from the Zaulia woman, but she does not move, does not stray from the thrall of the Doom Queen. 

Ophelia drifts around, fully in the other woman’s line of sight as she speaks. “Walk with me, dance with me, oh Queen of the Zaulia. _My_ Rima.” 

She extends her hand wordlessly, tilting her head. Her dark eyes are obscured by the dark swath of her hair, all Rima can really see is the twitch of her lips that curl into a tempting smile. Sweet, kind, but just as deadly as the rest of the Drowning Doom. An enemy meant to horrify and elicit fear, but also entice her all the same. 

Rima finds her hand taking Ophelia’s own, fingers weaving together. Ophelia's touch is cold, but her touch is gentle, a thumb brushing along her skin. 

Falling into step with Ophelia is far too easy, and Rima knows she should pull away, yet, she does not.


End file.
